


I'm Sorry (it doesn't matter)

by carpemermaid



Series: Things You Said... [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apologies, Auror Partners, Bottom Harry Potter, Fraternization, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sectumsempra Scars, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carpemermaid/pseuds/carpemermaid
Summary: Harry trailed off and pressed a kiss to Malfoy’s temple. “I’m still sorry, all the same. I wish that hadn’t happened. I wish you weren’t scarred from it. I guess now I know why you always insist on showering at home instead of in the training centre.”“Well, that, and the facilities are appalling,” Malfoy muttered acidly.Harry froze. He hadn’t realised Malfoy was awake.





	I'm Sorry (it doesn't matter)

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt game: _things you said when you thought i was asleep._

The first time he saw them, he was too startled to even say anything. Well, and Malfoy’s mouth was immediately on his dick, so there was that, too. The second time he had already thought of something before they fell into bed, but a quelling look from Malfoy made his words die on his tongue.

The sweat had barely cooled the third time when Malfoy mumbled something about Harry casting Cleaning Charms before he rolled over and promptly fell asleep. Harry blinked, at a loss for whether he was meant to stay or if Malfoy would wake him up in the middle of the night to boot him from the bed.

They weren’t even supposed to be fucking; Auror partners weren’t allowed to fraternize, but it was happening anyway. They both said after the first time that it was just pent up tension—that it wouldn’t happen again. But it did. Twice more. Harry was helpless to Malfoy’s pull now that he knew what his cock tasted like and how it felt splitting him open. His arse clenched with the memory, the pleasant ache still fresh as he lay there listening to Malfoy’s even breaths.

When Malfoy shifted in his sleep, he ended up on his back and Harry had a perfect view of the marks marring his chest. The marks Harry’d put there himself. He swallowed thickly and let his fingertips ghost over the edge of one of the scars. They almost looked silver in the strip of moonlight pooling across the bed.

Harry held his breath as Malfoy stirred.

When Malfoy settled again, he took his time studying them, his eyes tracing the path of each faded scar.

“I thought he would have made you use dittany on them,” Harry murmured under his breath, making sure to keep quiet to keep Malfoy from waking up.

If Malfoy wouldn’t accept an apology when he was conscious, Harry would tell it to him when he was asleep.

“I didn’t mean to. You’d be thrilled to know I didn’t even know what that spell did,” Harry continued, sighing heavily.

He ran a hand through his hair and moved closer so that he could curl his arm around Malfoy, his fingers stroking his smooth skin. “I had to cast something, though. You tried to cast Cruciatus at me. But…well, I guess your heart wasn’t really in it. I could see how messed up you were. God, if I’d known, Draco…”

Harry trailed off and pressed a kiss to Malfoy’s temple. “I’m still sorry, all the same. I wish that hadn’t happened. I wish you weren’t scarred from it. I guess now I know why you always insist on showering at home instead of in the training centre.”

“Well, that, and the facilities are appalling,” Malfoy muttered acidly.

Harry froze. He hadn’t realised Malfoy was awake.“I—oh, er, did I wake you?” Harry asked, trying to smooth over his gaffe. “I couldn’t…sleep,” he finished lamely. Christ, he sounded like an idiot.

“Yes, I gathered, what with you yapping my ear off about things that _don’t matter_ ,” Malfoy bit out.

He nudged at Harry’s shoulder until he was turned away so that Malfoy could curl around his back, his arm banding around his waist and his fingers splaying across his chest almost possessively. He stroked Harry’s chest, fingers playing with the sparse patch of curls.

“I’m still sorry,” Harry said after a moment. Malfoy grunted in response and mouthed at the back of his neck. He rocked his hips against Harry’s naked arse and Harry felt his renewed interest against his backside. “So does that mean you aren’t angry I managed to say something after all?”

“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy muttered.

Harry grinned when he felt Malfoy’s hand trail down his belly to circle around his swelling prick.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments + Kudos are ♥ | Come say hi on [Tumblr](http://carpemermaidtales.tumblr.com)!


End file.
